My Best Friend
by Dark Waffle
Summary: Akito grew up lonely and hated. Sana grew up loved and surrounded by people who cared about her. There total opposites but there the best of friends. Can Sana change Akito? Read and find out:D
1. Chapter 1: Just Another Day

**A/n: Okayy so I know I haven't updated this story in forever and I was reading over it the other day and I was like WTF! This is the worst story I have written so I decided to rewrite ALL chapters. But the good thing is that I get out of school in nine days so I will have all summer to do this again. So please bear with me guys.**

_Summary:  
Akito Hayama is a fifteen year-old boy who lives in the village of Jinbou. His life has been hell since he was a young child. Everyone hated him and he hated them back. But who could blame him? He was always alone and never knew what it was like too be loved until he met her. How did the girl change his life?_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha.**_

_**Chapter 1: Just Another Day**_

The sun was shining early that morning. Akito was bright eyed awake since dawn. He wasn't able to sleep because today was the day. In reality, it was just another day in life. It was another day to suffer, another day to hate.

He walked to his closet, grabbed his uniform, and changed into it. He grabbed his bag as he walked over to the window. He pushed open the curtain and looked outside. Little kids were running to school and people were opening their shops for the usual work day. He took a deep breathe and headed out.

As he walked to school, he earned his usual morning glares from the residents. Every morning usually passed by like this but he didn't care anymoe. But today was suppose to be different. This was the day where people treated him worse then they regularly did. As he arrived to school, people would watch him walk by with disgust, but he always ignored them.

He walked over to his beat up locker that the school _kindly_ gave him. As he put his things away, _she_ arrived to school. The schools princess, their idol... his best friend. She was amongst the most popular kids in school and everyone wanted to know her.

Boys would go up to her and asked her on a date while girls always asked if they can be her friend. Teachers adored her, even the staff of the school loved her. He simply turned away and closed his lockers. Not even a couple seconds later, a big sudden burst of laughter came from the group. She must have been amusing her friends again and he just left without a word.

He went to his homeroom class and quietly walked to his seat in the back of the room. He plugged his headphones into his ear and blasted his music. Then as he closed his eyes, he heard a big smack.

He opened his eyes and saw the head football captain, Ragikou Inukama, towering over him. He sighed and looked into his eyes. "Get out of my seat Hayama!" Akito stared at him then looked back down at the desk.

The football player was mad now. No one dared to ignored him and he wouldn't take it from anyone, especially Akito. His voice got louder. "Why you little ass didn't you hear what I said? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SEAT!"

Akito was getting annoyed. "Shut up you moron. I'm trying to listen to my music."

That pushed the teenager's buttons. "Listen you little piece of shit!" He said as he grabbed Akito by his collar and pulled him up so they could be face to face.

"This is my school and people like you have no place in this school! You're a no one and everyone hates you." He said angrily "You're a stupid little dumbass who doesn't deserve to live! Actually you shouldn't be even living at all!"

Akito's eyes narrowed and his fist clenched. He knew this was coming sooner or later. He looked down and didn't say anything. "What? Got nothing to say? Huh?"

Ragikou pushed him against the wall and punched Akito straight in the face. Ragikou then began beating on Akito but he didn't do anything about it.

Most students in the class didn't give a damn about Akito and rooted Ragikou on, but there was one person who felt sympathy for him. He was one of Akito's few friends that saw past the 'monster' everyone spoke of.

Tsyoshi started walking over to where Akito and Ragikou were and was about to say something when Akito glared at him. Tsyoshi backed off but felt horrible for letting his best friend go through this by himself. Tsyoshi remembered the day that Akito helped him.

_***Flashback***_  
_"Please! Leave me alone!" screamed a ten year old Tsyoshi._

_"Haha look at this wimp! He's nothing but a girl!" said one of the bullies as he kicked Tsyoshi. Tsyoshi started crying and curled up. Akito was walking by when he saw them and walked up to the bully. _

_"Hey... Leave him alone." Tsyoshi looked up and saw Akito. _

_One of the bullies turned around and looked at him. "Huh what the... Hey its you!" Akito just looked at him. "Hmph what makes you think I'm gunna leave him alone freak?" _

_The bully kicked Tsyoshi again and Akito glared at him. "Alright punk, you asked for it". Akito stepped back and clenched his hand into a fist and threw a punch at his face. He punched the kid right in the face. His other friends looked at him and Akito gave them a look. They grew scared and ran off. The kid got up again and came towards Akito. _

_"Ahhhhh I'm gunna get you for that!" As the bully threw a punch Akito got his fist and flipped him. The kid made a loud thump sound on the floor. The kid was groaning in pain and Akito smirked. He walked over to Tsyoshi who was trembling. _

_Tsyoshi put his hands up in defense and said "Please don't hurt me!" Akito looked at him and said "I'm not gunna hurt you". Tsyoshi looked up and saw Akito. _

_"Re- really?" Akito nodded his head. He stuck his hand out and said. "Common we can go down to my place and fix up your cuts and bruises." Tsyoshi looked at him and gave him his hand. _

_He smiled a bit and said "So were friends?" Akito smirked and said "I don't hate you". He then began to walk away. Tsyoshi didn't quite understand but just shook it off and ran towards him saying "Hey! Wait up!"_

_***End of Flashback***_

Tsyoshi looked over at Akito with a deep face of concern. Akito was helpless and on his own. He knew no one would stand up for him and it pianed Tsyoshi that he couldn't nothing to stop it. He was useless to Akito. But there were times when Tsyoshi would wish Akito would ask for help instead of pushing him and his remaining friends away,

While the fight was going on, there was a group of girls who were walking to the exact classroom. It was the schools princess and her best friends.

Sana Kurata was the head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. She wasn't the type of girl who was self-centered and only thought about herself. No. Sana was different. She was a kind-hearted person who helped anyone and always so innocent. The one thing that everyone loved the most was her smile. She always had a smile flashing no matter what.

She was walking to class when one of her best friends, Fuka Matsui, came up to her panting. She was one of Akito's few friends.

There was a time when Fuka liked Akito, but those feelings passed and now she was going out with Takaishi Yuta. Sana stared at her best friend with confusion. "Fuka! Whats wrong?"

"Sana! It's Akito! Ragikou is beating the crap out of him!" Sana's eyes went wide and she raced to the classroom, forgetting her friends.

They just all stared at her when her friend Mami said "I don't see why she cares so much about him. He's just a worthless piece of trash that has no means of existence in this world." Another girl, named Hisea, said "I completely agree."

Fuka was upset. She knew they didn't like Akito but to talk badly about him in front of her, pissed her off. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

She left and another girl in their group, named Aya, followed Fuka as she left. Aya was a quiet, shy girl who was really sweet. She liked Akito because he befriended Tsyoshi, her boyfriend, when no one would and was there for him when no one was.

Hisea and Mami stood, dumbfounded with their friends decisions.

Sana was worried and scared for Akito. _'I have to get to him!' _She knew exactly how much Ragikou didnt like Akito and she knew that he could kill him if he really wanted too. She then arrived to the room and saw a circle of students yelling different things.

Sana was filled with anger and screamed "What are you doing to Akito!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and Ragikou turned around.

The jock had a major crush on Sana and would do anything to go out with her. He knew Akito was a friend of hers but he hated Akito so much.

He knew he screwed up and she might never forgive him, so he quickly decided to come up with an excuse. Sana ran past Ragikou and went straight to her best friend. Anger, concern, and relief were written all over her facial expressions.

She looked at Akito with much concern and asked the most obvious questions. "Akito, are you okay? Can you stand? Can you breathe?" Sana just received a nod and he fell back to the floor and clenched his stomach.

Sana was more upset then before and turned to Ragikou. "What the hell is your problem?" Everyone was so surprised. Sana never used any profanity and it was a major shock to hear this.

Everyone in the room could tell she was upset. Ragikou looked at her in shook and desperation. "It was Akito's fault Sana! He was talking crap about you and I couldn't let him do that!" He quickly said with the people in the back agreeing to it.

Sana was shocked and confused by the boys words. She looked back at Akito with tears forming on the brinks of her eyes. Akito glared at the football player.

He was literally burning a hole through him and Ragikou knew it. He looked back at Sana and said "No. He's lying." Sana looked at his eyes and knew he wasn't lying. Akito was an honest person. He never lied.

Tsyoshi then spoke up. "He's telling yah the truth Sana! Akito didn't do anything at all!"

Ragikou looked at Tsyoshi and gave him the death glare but then quickly looked back at Sana. Sana smiled at Tsyoshi.

_'He always protects Akito no matter what.'_ She then turned to Ragikou and frowned. "How dare you beat up Akito and lie to cover it up? You really disappointed me Ragikou." Ragikou just looked down and didn't move.

Sana helped Akito up and walked him to the nurse's office. Akito didn't say a word. '_Just another day that's gunna end up being hell' _the boy thought as he held on to Sana.

**A/N: Haha I fixed this chappie. Dang, it was soooo bad. I cant believe people actually favored this and reviewed it. Now to fix chapter 2! Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friend, New Rival?

**A/N: I know my grammar sucked big time in the first chapter. I didn't get to spell check it and then I read it and it was bad. Well the second half was anyways. Hopefully this chapter is way better. Anyways enjoy. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha

Chapter 2: New friend, New Rival?

Akito was laying on the nurse's bed thinking about earlier. Sana said she would come back and check up on him after homeroom. Akito told her no that he would be fine but she never listened. They got into an argument over it and she hit him with her rubber toy hammer that she's had since they were six. Akito remembered the day she got it like it was yesterday.

*flashback*

_Six year old Akito was lying down on the park bench waiting for his best friend to come. He closed his eyes and dreamed of how his life would be with his mom. He closed his eyes but then suddenly opened them when he felt a small bit of pain on his head. He looked up and saw his six year old best friend Sana Kurata with a rubber toy hammer with a big smile on her face. "What the hell was that for.?" screamed Akito. Sana narrowed her eyes and bonked him again. "Oww! What the hell Kurata!" Sana glared at him and bonked him over and over until Akito grabbed the toy. Sana glared at him and said. "No bad words remember!" Akito just let out a small "hmph" and turned away. Sana then started laughing. Akito turned around and looked at her confused. "What's so funny?" Sana kept laughing and shined a smile at him. "Oh nothing. Just that you look so adorable when you get that face of yours and pout haha." Akito just stared at her and blushed a little. Akito didn't have anything to say. He just turned away. Sana didn't realize what she said, so when she saw his face turn red she went up to him and asked him "Hey Aki are you okay? You're turning red. Are you sick?" She got real close to Akito's face and put her for head to his. "You don't feel hot." Akito pushed her back a little and said. "I'm fine. Now let's go. You promised you would buy me sushi." Sana looked at him then started to giggle. "Aki you and that obsession with sushi haha" Akito just looked at her and said "Let's go."_

*End of Flashback*

Akito felt fine after a while and decided to go back to class. He jumped off the bed in the nurse's room and headed to his class.

When he was walking down the hall he noticed a girl roaming around. He just ignored her and kept walking. That's when he heard a voice. "Hey!" Akito just shook it off and kept walking. "Hey! You with the blonde hair!"

Akito groaned and turned around. "What do you want?" Akito said coldly. The girl stood there and smiled. Akito raised his eyebrow.

"What are you smiling at?" The girl started giggling and said "You don't talk much huh?" Akito glared at her but this time looked at her up and down.

Akito noticed that her legs were slim and toned, her breast weren't that small and her face wasn't as bad either. What Akito noticed the most was her eyes and hair. She had grass green eyes and her hair was black with green streaks in it.

All in all, she wasn't that bad looking. Akito was so distracted that he didn't notice the girl calling him. "Hey! Are you okay?" Akito shook his head and said "Well what do you want?" The girl stared at him then started laughing.

'What's up with her?' 'She reminds me of….' Then Akito's thoughts were broken when she started shaking him. "Hey are you sure you're okay? Maybe we should take you to the nurse's office. Yeah?" Akito slapped her hand away and said

"I'm fine." The girl stared at him and smiled. "Well the names Aoi... Aoi Hitake" She said while smiling at him. "Akito Hayama." She smiled and said "That's a great name!" Akito sweat dropped and said "Well what are you doing wondering the halls? You can get caught and in trouble. " Aoi giggled and said "Well actually today's my first day here at Jinbou High and I kinda got lost hehe"

Akito looked at her and hanged his head. 'This girl is so ditzy.' Aoi looked at him and said "Well can you help me out? I'm looking of room 203B."

Akito couldn't believe the luck he was having. This girl was in his class. "I'm headed there right now"

Aoi smiled and yelled. "Yippee! My first friend has my class!" She smiled broadly and said "Well let's get going shall we?" Akito nodded his head.

As they waked down the hall, they finally arrived to the classroom. Akito opened the door and the room was in silence. The teacher turned her head and said "It's good to see that you finally decided to show up Mr. Hayama."

Sana was in that class to and saw him. Her face went down when she saw him come in. She didn't want him to come back to class yet because she wanted him to rest more. What surprised her more was there was a girl clutching to his arm. Sana's fist tightens on her pencil to a point where she would break it.

Fuka noticed it and said "Sana are you okay?" Sana turned to her best friend and said "Uhh yeah why wouldn't I be?" "Maybe cuz you're crushing your pencil?"

Sana quickly let go and turned her attention back to Akito. "Who's your friend Mr. Hayama?" Akito didn't say anything but noticed Aoi clutching to his arm. "Tell her who you are."

Aoi let go and smiled. "My name is Aoi Hitake. I'm a new student here." She said with much enthusiasm. The teacher nodded and said "Well since you already know Mr. Hayama, you can go sit with him." Aoi yelled with happiness as she skipped over to him. Akito sighed. This day was worse then he thought it would be.

Sana glared at the new girl as she sat down next to Akito. She turned around and let out a small "Hmph". That's when Fuka noticed and grinned.

Sana saw her and said "What?" "Your jealoussssssssss" said Fuka. Sana's eyes went wide. Her face turned red. "Am not!!!!!!" She screamed. That's when she noticed all eyes were on her and then turn to see the teacher who had a frown on her face.

"You're not what Ms. Kurata?" "Nothing! Sorry!" The teacher turned around and said "Don't let it happen again." Sana nodded and buried her head in her arms. Akito looked at her and didn't stop. Aoi noticed him looking at her from the corner of her eye. 'Why is he looking at her?' 'I wonder if they know each other.'

When class ended everyone rushed out of class but Aoi and Akito were the last ones. When they exited out of the class, they ran into Sana, Fuka, Takashi and Tsyoshi.

"Akito!!!!!!" screamed Tsyoshi. Akito turned towards him and said "Hn". Sana, Fuka and Takashi tagged along behind him. "Who's your friend Akito?" asked Takashi.

Akito was about to answer when she came and answered herself. "The names Aoi Hitake! What's yours?" Takashi laughed. "The names Takashi Yuta. But everyone calls me Yuta" That's when Fuka broke in. "Hey! The names Fuka Matsui but you can call me Fuka" Tsyoshi walked up to her and said "Hi yah! The names Tsyoshi Sasaki but you can just call me Tsyoshi!" Aoi smiled and said "It's nice to meet you all!" Then Aoi noticed Sana.

Aoi walked past all of them causing Akito to raise his eye brow. Sana saw her coming her way. 'Uh oh! What am I gunna do!' She's coming this way!' 'I know!' 'Pretend you don't notice her!' But it was too late because Aoi already came up to her. "Hi my names Aoi Hitake. What's yours?" She asked softly. Sana was confused she was all cheery just a minute ago. She reminded her a lot of herself. 'Maybe I judged her wrong'. Sana let out a soft sigh and smiled a little. "Sana Kurata. It's nice to meet you."

Aoi smiled and said "You're all friends of Akito huh?" They all smiled and said yes. Akito hit his forehead. "Girls... There so stupid." Sana, Fuka and Aoi heard and Sana growled "Come again Akito" Akito backed off a little and said "Nothing".

Sana grabbed her mallet and rocked it back and forth, while smiling evilly saying "That's what I thought." Akito glared at Sana. "I take that back... Girls aren't stupid just you." That's when he felt the throbbing on his head. "Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" she said as she bonked him.

Everyone started laughing while Aoi looked horrified. Fuka noticed it and said "Don't worry Aoi; this is how they get along. They wouldn't be Sana and Akito if they didn't fight." Aoi relaxed a little and said "There pretty close huh?" Fuka smiled. "There best friends. Akito and Sana met each other when they were six and have been inseparable since then."

Aoi let out a small oh. The bell soon ringed and everyone went to there classes. Turns out that Aoi had almost the same schedule as Akito but the next class she had with Takashi. They all said there goodbyes and Akito walked Sana to her next class since it was on his way to his class. Sana was really quiet and Akito noticed this. He grew concerned because he knew this wasn't the Sana he knew.

"Oi Sana." Sana perked her head up. "What?" "What's wrong with you?" asked Akito. "Ehh! Nothing! Why would you say something's wrong?" She said as she smiled and laughed a fake laugh.

Akito noticed this. "Stop it." Sana's face dropped and looked at his eyes. "Akito I have no cl-" "Didn't I say to cut it out" "Your not being yourself" "What happened to that stupid obnoxious girl that I know." Sana looked at him and looked away.

Akito was growing impatient. Sana started walking off. Akito ran up to her and pinned her on the wall. Sana looked terrified.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" "First you act all weird around Aoi, and then you get all quiet on me when were walking, and now you're walking away form me!" Sana just turned away.

Akito's gripped tighten and Sana flinched. Sana knew Akito was mad but she didn't do anything to cool him down.

Akito let go of her and said coldly "Fine have it your fuckin damn way" and walked away. Sana slid down the wall and started to cry. Little did they know someone was watching them.

**A/n: Finally. I actually get this part down. Well this chapter had an intense moment. I hope this was better then the first chapter. But hey I'm gunna redo the first chapter so yeahh. I hope you guys enjoy this part. Chapter three will be out soon. Oh and I wouldn't mind a oh so kind gift like a review? (: please and thank you (:**


	3. Chapter 3: Deal and Comfort

**A/n: I think that the second chapter came out pretty good. But I'm gunna fix it up all where everything isn't in huge paragraphs but I wanna thank my very first reviewer 1WordImagination. Thanks for liking my story and favorite it. Then there's EmoGirl95 who also added it as one of there favorites thanks guys. Anyways onwards to the story.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Kodocha**

**Chapter 3: Deal and Comfort**

Akito was mad. No. He was beyond mad, he was pissed. HE just couldn't believe the luck he was having today. Then again it was the day. November 11. Oh how he just hated it. Akito started socking the wall over and over until he had blood drawing out from his knuckles.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" screamed Akito. "Why does this have to happen?!"

Little did Akito know, there was a group behind him. When Akito turned around he got a punch right to his face. Akito fell back against the wall. He rubbed his lip and tasted blood. 'Shit' he thought as he looked up.

Standing there was Ragikou's group; all the football guys. Standing in front of Akito was Hoji. Hoji was Ragikou's best friend. He was the back up captain. He was tall, lean, broad shoulders, black jet hair that he had spiked up, and black eyes. Every girls dream guy. Akito groaned as he felt a sharp pain in his head. Hoji kicked him and ordered him to get up.

"Stupid bastard get up!" yelled Hoji.

Akito could barley stand up. "Ugh, what the hell do you want Hoji?"

"You have no room to talk right now asshole. We know what you did to Sana."'

Akito looked at him with a hard look in his eyes. "How do yo-". But Akito was cut off.

"I saw everything! I saw the way you yelled at her and hurt her! You damn punk!" yelled Hoji. Hoji protected Sana for Ragikou since Ragikou likes her so much.

Akito's eyes went wide a little then turned back to normal. Akito replied with a simple "Hn".

That's when He heard a snap and next thing he knew he was up against the wall held by Hoji's friends while Hoji put his fore arm to Akito's neck. Akito struggled to breathe. That's when Hoji took out the switch knife and put it to his neck.

"I don't know why she even talks to you." "You think you have the right to come here and then steal her for yourself?" "Ha yeah right, you make me laugh Hayama or should I say murderer."

Akito flinched. He hated when people called him that. "IM NOT A DAMN MURDERER!!!! I DIDN'T DO A FUCKIN THING!!!!" Hoji punched Akito in the stomach where he had the switch blade and put the knife back to his neck. He pushes the tip of the blade into his neck making him bleed. Akito flinched alil.

"If you don't shut up, I will dig this blade in your throat" threatened Hoji.

Akito smirked. "Heh funny. And you just called me a murderer". Akito's smirked was wiped off his face as Hoji sliced Akito's cheek.

"What was that you damn freak?"

"……." Akito stayed quiet and felt the blood run down his cheek. 'How am I getting myself out of this one?'

"Hahaha that's what I thought but anyways listen up. We have a deal for you." said Hoji.

Akito's eye brow rose. 'A deal?'

"Listen up. Ragikou knows that you yelled at Sana and he's pissed at you. He wants to fight you. "

Akito narrowed his eyes. 'A fight huh'. "And if refuse?" Akito asked.

Hoji started grinning evilly. "Your little friend that stood up for you in class today will get his ass kicked by all of us." That's when Hoji and his group started laughing.

Akito's fist clenched and he glared at the boy intensely. "Leave Tsyoshi the fuck alone!" "He didn't do shit!"

Hoji stopped laughing and stared at Akito and pushed his forearm more into Akito's neck and Akito started to gasp for air. Hoji started to laugh and so did the group.

"What *gasp* do I *gasp*get out of *gasp* this stupid deal? *gasp*". Akito asked barely.

Hoji put his forearm and said "We leave your friend alone."

Akito hung his head down and gasped for air. 'Well… I guess I can do this for his sake.' Akito looked up and glared at Hoji. Then Hoji opened his mouth. "One more thing… You leave Sana alone."

Akito shot his head up. Now Akito had a pissed look on his face. "No... she's-" but Akito was cut off before he even finished.

"She's your what Hayama? She's your nothing" Hoji said. "What makes you think that she's still gunna talk to you after what you did to her you bastard?" "We never understood why she even hung out with her." "Were all making bets its cuz she feels sorry for you haha" "That's probably it. Plus you know Sana." "She's to kind to leave anyone by their selves." "Just face it Hayama... After the stunt you pulled today there's no way she's ever gunna wanna face you again."

Akito looked at Hoji and turned his head away. He always did wonder why Sana was so nice to him and even though they came from the words of someone he hated he knew they might be true. Besides he wouldn't want anything happening to her and with his reputation, she can easily get hurt. Also Sana didn't know about his past even when she did ask him. He never wanted her to find out.

"Nothing to say ehh?" "I thought so." Said Hoji. "So do you want to take the deal yes or no?" "If not then me and the boys will all take you on right now."

Akito turned his gaze back to Hoji. "… Deal…"

Hoji smirked. "Good lil murderer haha. Now if you tell anyone we will give you a beat down like one you've never had before."

Akito glared hard at Hoji and had a frown on his face and was about to say something when he felt pain in his stomach. Hoji just punched and punched him with the switch blade but the blade was in. It still hurt. Then he felt blood trickle down by his eye when he noticed that Hoji cut him again. Akito fell to the ground and coughed up blood. Hoji and his gang smirked and walked away. Akito leaned back against the wall and looked at the gang walk away. 'Damn them'.

What they didn't know was that a certain girl was watching it all. Hoji wasn't the only one watching the fight between Akito and Sana but not only did she see the fight she saw everything that happened with Akito. She started crying and turned the corner of the wall she was hiding behind to come face to face with a wide eyed Akito.

"Did you?" asked Akito but was cut off by her nod.

**_EARLIER_**

'How can he do that?!' 'He thinks I'm not hurting but I am!' 'He's such a jerk!' 'I hate him!' thought Sana as she cried against the wall as Akito walked away with her head in her knees. Sana continued crying and repeating 'baka' over and over until she heard a voice. "Hey are you okay?" Sana looked up to see no one other then Aoi. Sana started to wipe her tears away and put a smile on. Aoi held out her hand and Sana took it. 

Aoi helped her up and looked at Sana with concern.

Sana smiled and said "I'm fine... I just had a lot that I held in and I just needed to let it out."

Aoi knew she was lying but she kinda got a vibe that Sana didn't like her so decided to not push it.

"Umm well it's always good to let some steam out." Aoi said softly.

Sana just stood there and there was an awkward silence between the. 'Why is she so shy around me?' 'Around Tsyoshi, Fuka, and Yuta she's hyper but around me she's so shy.' "Look Aoi, I'm sorry about earlier." "I was just not in a good mood." Sana said hoping she would believe her.

Aoi smiled bigger and said "It's alright. I understand." "We all have our own days." 'Why is she being so nice?' 'Then again I heard she is the nicest person in this whole school.'

Aoi decided to talk to her about Akito. "You know Sana, there's nothing going on between me and Akito. Were just friends."

Sana looked up at her. 'Oh no. Did she see our argument?' "Wha- What would make you think that I would get mad about you two?"

Aoi smiled alil and said "Well you two are best friends and sometimes best friends turn into lovers."

Sana looked at her and her eyes widened. "Whaaa! No! No! It's not like that at all between me and Akito. Were best friends." "I could never see him that way." said Sana. But then thought 'Right? Or do I?'

Aoi frowned "Well are you sure?"

"Positive haha" Sana said while laughing.

"Okay Sana." Said Aoi.

Aoi and Sana just stood there. Then Sana started dusting off her skirt and said "Well nice talking to yah. We should head to class now." Aoi smiled and nodded.

"You're probably right." "Well see yah around Sana." Shouted Aoi as she ran down the hall.

Sana turned around and said "Bye". Then she opened the door and went into class. When she went in the class was watching a movie and sat down in her desk. That's when she saw Aya.

"Hey Sana." Aya said softly.

"Hey Aya." Sana said. Aya noticed something wrong with Sana by the way of her voice.

"Sana, what's wrong?" asked Aya.

"Huh? Oh nothing Aya. I'm totally fine. I just feel sick." She said smiling.

Aya frowned and said "Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

"Oh no Aya. I'm fine but thank you very much." Said Sana smiling.

Aya just looked at her and said "Okay Sana."

**_LATER TO AKITO AND AOI_**

Akito didn't know what to say. Aoi just saw everything that happened. How was he going to explain his way out of this one? The last time this happened Tsyoshi saw and he told him about his past. Tsyoshi is the only one that knows.

"Akito what was that all about?" Aoi asked quietly.

Akito got up and started to walk away when he fell down on the floor. Aoi raced over to him and helped him up.

"Akito take it easy. They really beat you up and we need to clean up your cuts."

Akito just looked down and walked with Aoi with one arm around her shoulder. 'I wonder what that was about?' 'I hope everything's okay.'

When they got to the bathroom Aoi started to clean Akito's cuts. Luckily for her she had her bandages and band aids. When Aoi put water on the cut Akito flinched.

"Would you please stop moving so I can clean your cut?"

Akito just glared and looked down. "Will you just leave me alone I'm fine."

Aoi rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah your fine. Cuz you can't walk without my help and won't stop bleeding." "Yeah you're perfectly fine." Akito glared harder.

"So why did they do that to you?" asked Aoi.

Akito stayed quiet and it annoyed Aoi. "Tch didn't you hear me?" "Hello Mr. Hayama can you comprehend with me?"

"Shut the hell up will you!" "Dammit you're annoying." "Why don't you just leave me the fuck alone!" "I don't need your help!" "I've always done things on my own. I don't need to start now to depend on others!"

Aoi looked at Akito and slapped him. Akito was wide eye.

"You're a baka." "Why don't you take help for once you baka!"

Akito just stared at her in disbelief. 'She just slapped me.' 'No one has ever slapped me except for Kurata.'

Aoi looked down and said "I know how it feels to be alone. I know how much it hurts."

Akito looked at her and said "How?"

"My mom died when I was little. She had third stage cancer. Leukemia to be precise. I was only five then it was me and my brother. "

"What happened to your old man?" asked Akito.

Aoi smiled and sad smile. "He left when I was born. He wasn't ready for another kid I guess."

Akito looked at her. He felt bad now. 'She knows how it feels to lose someone close to you.'

"My brother wasn't really around. I mean he was a great brother but he always had to work and stuff." Then she started crying. "But we never had time to *sob* to hang out." "I was always alone."

Akito opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out and he looked away.

Aoi noticed and wiped her tears. "I don't know why I'm telling you this if I just met you but I feel like I can tell you anything" "Your really easy to talk to and especially since you know the same feeling as me I feel not so different."

"What happened to your brother?" Akito asked.

Aoi looked down and said "He left."

"Left?" Akito asked.

"Yeah. He was offered this job in America and left. That's why I came here to Kishinamto." "To live with my grandparents" "I originally lived in Tokyo"

"Oh. What's your brother's name?" asked Akito

"Haruka Hitake." said Aoi.

"Oh well I don't really know what to say..."

"Tell me why they did that to you" said Aoi.

"No" answered Akito.

"Why not?" "I told you my life story what's yours?"

"None of your damn business."

"Ugh Akito."

"………." Akito stayed quiet. 'Should I tell her or not?' 'No I shouldn't.' 'I just met her but then again she is just like me.'

"Akito." said Aoi.

"What?" asked Akito.

"Ill always be here for you. I know I just met you and I shouldn't be saying this kind of stuff but I feel like I can really connect with you and I want you to know I'm always here."

Akito looked at her and said "Okay".

Aoi smiled sadly and got up. She was about to walk away when she heard Akito's voice.

"When I was born, my mom died. She was really sick when I was still in her stomach and I guess labor was too much for her." "My dad and sister hated me and blamed me for her death since I was able to walk."

Aoi started to cry and said "Akito I'm so sorry."

Akito just ignored it and continued. "My sister hated me and called me a monster and demon and all that as for my dad he couldn't give a damn about me." "I ate on the streets everyday cuz my sister never fed me and I never got any special stuff cuz my dad didn't care".

Aoi just looked at him heart broken. 'Oh my god how sad. I don't think I could have lived through the pain. It hurts just thinking about it. Imagine how much it must have hurt in real life.' "Akito I'm so sorry. I didn't kn-" but she was cut off.

"When I was six on this day my dad went crazy. He couldn't take everything that was going on." "So he decided to going on a killing rampage."

Aoi's eyes widened and gasped. "Is that why they called you murderer?"

Akito nodded. "My dad killed so many people." "This is a small village and everyone knows everyone here." "My dad went and killed so many people." "He then came back home and killed my sister and himself." "He would have killed himself if it wasn't for the fact I wasn't home."

Aoi started to cry and ran to Akito and hugged him. "Akito! I'm so sorry! " "It must have been so horrible!" Akito just stood there.

"And they blame everything on you!" "How could they!" "It wasn't your fault that your father was a maniac." "You're no murderer!"

Akito was touched by Aoi's words. "I wish other people could see it that way." "But Hitake, you can't tell anyone about this."

Aoi looked so confused. "What do you mean doesn't everyone know?"

Akito shook his head. "Not Sana."

Aoi gasp. "You didn't tell your best friend!"

"Don't tell her got it or I swear I will hunt you down." said Akito.

Aoi gulped "Okay."

The last bell of the day rang and Akito and Aoi left the bathroom. Akito still had a long way to go through this day. He was just thankful the worst part was over... for now.

**A/n: Ah finally! Well there you go. You now know why everyone hates Akito and why he hates this day. Yes I made Akito's dad go crazy and kill people. So what? It's MY story. And you know some of Aoi's background. I know you're probably thinking there am no set plot but trust me there is. As for the love triangle between Akito Aoi and Sana your gunna have to wait to see how that's gunna work. Anyways thanks for reading and please review (:**


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting in the Rain

**A/n: Heyy guys sorry about the wait. vie been like so busy and I haven't had anytime to myself between skew softball volleyball and homework my schedule has like no time but today is like my first day so I'm gunna post up the chapter today. I know this story has been like all about the day or whatever but it comes to an end this chapter. Then the story will really get going. Anyways I want your guy's opinions on something. As you can see I bumped this story up to M well cuz for several reasons 1. The language is pretty bad right now and its gunna get worse. 2. I was thinking about a lemon later in the story. But that's where I wanna get your guys opinions on it. 3. Threes gunna be more mature scenes later so yeahh and a possible rape scene. For which character? I dont know. Anyways i want to make this story real as it can get. I don't want it to be like those stories where it's boring then exciting then boring again for a while then exciting. Anyways enough with my ramble. Onto the story enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: I hate putting these but I have to so I don't own Kodocha but I do wish I owned Akito (:**

**Chapter 4: Fighting in the Rain**

After school ended, Akito walked out of school and saw Tsyoshi with Aya. Tsyoshi turned around and saw Akito but gasped.

"Akito what happened to you?!" Akito just looked away and said "Hn.".

"Oh my god Akito! Are you okay?" asked Aya.

"I'm fine now leave me alone." Akito said as he started to walk off. Tsyoshi looked at Aya and said "I'm gunna go talk to him. I'll see you later sweetie." "Okay and I'm gunna go look for Fuka and Sana. Bye love." Tsyoshi smiled and nodded then gave Aya a quick peck on the lips and ran after Akito.

'Please Akito don't push us away.' Tsyoshi thought as he ran after him. Akito got far from Tsyoshi in that short time. He probably owed that to karate. Akito just wanted to go home and get away from everything. But that was cut short as he heard in all too familiar voice.

"AKITO!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tsyoshi. Akito groaned. 'Great just what I needed.' Akito turned around and stopped walking.

Tsyoshi ran past him and then turned back around. "Akito *gasp* we need to *gasp* to talk." said Tsyoshi as he caught his breath.

Akito stared at Tsyoshi and said "Hn." Then turned around and started to walk off. Tsyoshi noticed this and said "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you butt face!" Akito stopped and said "What the hell do you want!?"

Tsyoshi looked at his best friend with sad eyes and said "Akito... Today's the day you know and you seem to be handling it pretty good. Are you okay?"

Akito smirked and said "That's a stupid question to ask you know. And I'm not stupid I know today's the day... The Hundred Death Massacre."

"Yeah I know and I wanted to see how you were feeling. But you know if you weren't so hot headed and stubborn it would be easier every year. Plus it would make such a huge difference if you told Sana." said Tsyoshi.

Akito flinched. Tsyoshi didn't know about his and Sana's fight yet and didn't want Sana finding out about his past. "Who cares? She doesn't need to know."

Tsyoshi's anger rose up "Who cares?! Who cares?! She does! She your best friend and all you do is shine her away and tell her lies! She's always there to protect you and care for you! And you know what she isn't the only one! We all are. Akito I have been by your side since we were ten! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Akito just stood there taking in everything Tsyoshi said. He knew his friends have always been by his side but he didn't want them falling down the same path as him. He wanted them to live a better life and not to be caught up in his shit. But he wasn't the type of person who would say that.

"Are you even listening to me Akito?!" yelled a very angry Tsyoshi.

"Shut up. I'm tired of you yelling at me. Just leave me alone and let me deal with my life. If I wanna ask for help ill ask, if not then leave it."

Tsyoshi sighed and said "You're still the same guy you have always been Akito... Always acting as the tough guy and never asking for help. I guess it can't be helped."

Akito looked at Tsyoshi and then started to walk away. Tsyoshi looked at Akito walk away with a sad face. 'If only things didn't turn out this way for you Akito and maybe you would be a happy kid that knew happiness and love but instead god cursed you and you only feel loneliness and hatred'.

As Akito walked towards his apartment he earned glares and people telling him off. As he turned the corner of his street, a group of people  
jumped at him. "Tsk Tsk Tsk. You should know better then to roam around at this hour. You don't know who might be lingering around" said one of the guys. Akito dropped his bag and got in his karate stance.

"Get em guys." said the really big guy.

The four guys gained up on Akito and went after him. One guy came at him throwing punches while another started to kick him. Akito was blocking them and counter attacking the best he could but he was having no luck. He punched one of them in the jaw causing that guy to fall over. But as the guy fell over another came and took his spot kneeing him in the stomach. Akito crouched over but as he did that someone kneed him in the face. Akito could taste the blood from his lip and looked up at the gang. One of the guys came over and grabbed him by the shirt.

"This is for my grandma that you and your sicko dad killed!" said the guy as he punched Akito square in the face.

Akito fell back against the wall and felt rain drops on his head. It started raining and he started getting soaked. He stood up and as one of the guys came towards him he grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Then all three came after him and he punched one in the stomach then turned around to kick someone on the face. As they fell he ducked down from a punch and tripped the guy with his feet causing the guy to hit his head. As the other guy came he moved over and grabbed the guy's neck and kneed his face.

Akito started breathing deeply and wiping the blood off his chin. He looked past his drenched bangs and saw the leader of the group glaring at him and walked over to his friends. As he started to walk away, he heard the guy saying "If we don't kill you, someone else will."

Akito just walked off into the dark getting drenched by the rain. As he arrived home, he noticed writing on his door and that it was broken. On the door it read **MURDERER **and when he walked in his place was ransacked and everything was broken and trashed. His clothes were all over the place, his books and drawers were all torn up and out, while his TV and computer were broken. One the wall it had saying like** DIE YOU KILLER** or **GO TO HELL WITH YOUR FAMILY. **Akito looked down and clenched his fist. He was in for a very long night.

**A/n: Aww poor Akito. I feel bad for him. Even if I am the one writing the story. So I hope this was worth the wait. Yahh I know Akito got beat up again :(. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update as soon as I can. Oh and don't forget to review please (:**


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion and More Crying

**A/n: Heyy guys. So I know last chapter was short but I just wanted to end the whole day thingy (that's bad writing I know -_-') anyways now were starting something new. haha at last so guys now I'm thinking for sure to put in that rape scene and the lemon ehh I'm still not sure but there's gunna be some lime coming up in the story oh as for the age I decided for them to be 17 not 15 so technically Akito's 17 and Sana's still 16 while Ragikou is 17 and yeahh you guys know the rest. I'll have to change that so yeahh. Anyways enough rambling and this chapter will defiantly be much longer then the last again sorry for the rushed chapter so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Kodocha or anything that has to do with it.**

**Chapter 5: Confusion and More Crying**

As Akito woke up that morning, he found it hard to move any part of his body. After getting beating on twice in one day and staying up all night fixing and rearranging his apartment, he found it hard to even stand up. He was just glad that that day was over and he could forget it for now until it comes along again. He gets ready fro school and starts to walk to it. When he arrives, he notices something. All eyes were on him. 'Shit' thought Akito as he walked to his locker.

As Akito put his stuff away, a group of both guys and girls came up to him. Akito didn't bother paying any attention to them but then one of them shut his locker straight in his face. He stood still and then turned around. One of the girls was glaring heavily at him while one of the guys starting cracking there knuckles. 'Crap. Just ignore them Akito and they'll go away... yeah right there probably pissed at you right now.' thought Akito. As he walked away one of the guys pushed him back into the locker. Akito let out a small 'nh' as he hit the locker.

"Where do you think your going Hayama? We have some business to settle." said one of the guys.

Akito doesn't say anything and looks down. "Answer you damn bastard!" said one of the girls who was also a cheerleader.

"What the hell do you guys want? You guys are annoying." said Akito.

The group was getting mad and another guy came up to Akito. He recognized him. This guy use to bug Sana non stop in middle school and he even tried forcing himself on her once. Sana was too dense to notice that though. Luckily, if he hadn't shown up on time, his best friend would have not been a virgin anymore.

"You think your so high and mighty cuz Sana is your friend but you know what? Sana doesn't like you. We all know she just acts like it because she feels bad for you." said the guy.

Akito smirked. How many times did he hear this? He has been hearing this all his life, well since he met her. "What are you smirking about?"

"Hmph just that I hear the same thing everyday so it's nothing new to me." Akito said coolly. The bell rang and Akito walked away leaving the group.

Akito made it through half way the day with almost no trouble but he still had a lot of people glaring at him and saying little things like 'asshole' or 'jerk' or something along the lines. He has successfully avoided Ragikou all day but it was different with Sana. He has her in some of his classes but all he did was ignore her and she did the same. He also got nagged by Tsyoshi and Fuka. Yuta and Aya don't say much but he knows there curious onto what happened too. As he was walking to lunch, he ran into someone oh to familiar.

"Uhh sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" said Aoi frantically.

"Calm down Hitake." said Akito. Aoi looked up and smiled then hugged him. "Aki!!!!!!" Akito covered his ears and closed his eyes. 'Damn this girl is loud as hell. I swear to god she is just like Kurata.'

Aoi let him go and then turned serious. "Akito..." Akito looked straight at her. His face showed no emotion and hers didn't either. "What." asked Akito.

"I've heard the rumors around school all day about you and Sana" she said very seriously.

Akito smirked. "You know there not rumors." "Besides I could care less"

"You could care less about what? Sana? Or what they think about you?"

Akito stayed quiet. He wanted to say both but he still cares for Sana more then he ever did for anyone; of course he wouldn't say anything like that out loud and he wasn't a liar.

"Well?" Aoi asked. "I just don't care." Akito answered. Aoi frowned.

"Akito I really think it would be better if you let someone in instead of you just pushing everyone away all the time. You have friends who care for you! Then you have Sana! Who you don't even tell her the biggest secret of life! Do you honestly think she would push you away because she finally found out the truth?"

Akito tightened his fist and frowned. "Shut up!" "Don't come around thinking you know me cuz you don't! I just met you yesterday and I don't even know why I told you my secret. And you're annoying as fuck." Aoi held a firm face and even though tears were forming in her eyes, she didn't let her emotion show. Akito was surprised but turned away.

"No Akito you're not pushing me away!" she said as she went to hug him.

**_IN ANOTHER PART OF SCHOOL _**

Sana was walking with Mami, Fuka, Hisea, and Aya. She was really quiet and all her friends were worried because usually Sana is the loudest one around. Truth is, Sana was thinking about Akito. It was hard not talking to him, making fun of him, laughing at him, and just hanging out with him. She sighed and then heard her name. She looked up and saw Hisea and Mami calling her. "Sana are you okay? You seem so down and sad. That's not like the regular Sana we know." said Hisea.

Sana looked at her and 'smiled' really big "Hohohoho I'm fine guys! I just have a humongous headache! It's like totally killing me!"

Mami and Hisea looked at her and started laughing. "There's the Sana we know" said Mami. Sana smiled and started to sing. Fuka was looking at Sana and knew that she was lying. 'That Sana. Ugh I swear. She is the densest girl I ever met! She's losing him and she doesn't even realize it!' Fuka thought quietly.

When Sana finished singing she said "Hey guys, I'm going to the bathroom." Hisea and Mami just nodded and Fuka looked at Sana with a small smile,

As she walked to the bathroom, it was awfully quiet. Sana couldn't stop thinking about Akito and what Aoi told her yesterday about best friends turning into lovers. _'Well you two are best friends and sometimes best friends turn into lovers.'_ 'Ugh why can't I get that out of my head!' said Sana mentally. _'Maybe because you like him more then just friends._' 'Ahh who said that!' _'Your conscience you dumbass.' _'Umm my conscience? I thought that was only in movies?' _'I can see why people call you dense.' 'Anyways look maybe your stressing over this because your afraid Aoi and Akito will get together and you wont get to tell him how you really feel about him.' _'I do not like Akito! He's my best friend!' 'I just really care about him and I don't like to see him get hurt!' _'Uh huh. You keep telling yourself that... wait whatever you tell yourself is technically what you're telling me. Ugh all this mind stuff is giving me a headache' _'That made no sense what so ever. I think I'm going crazy in the membrane.'

While Sana was mentally having a battle with her inner self, she didn't realize that there was someone in front of her. She then ran onto that person and looked up.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were there!" said Sana real quick.

"Haha it's alright Sana. Don't worry about it. You're all good." Sana recognized that voice. "Ragikou?" She looked up and saw the silly grin on his face. "Ermm yeah haha. You just like kinda popped out of nowhere." "Oh sorry." said Sana.

Then there was that awkward silence between them. "Umm Sana?" said Ragikou.

Sana looked up and said "Hm?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I- I was just so pissed at him and I didn't mean to lie to you. I'm really sorry."

Sana looked at his eyes. She could tell he was sorry. "It's alright Ragikou. I still don't like the fact that you hit Akito and lied but at least you're sorry. Besides I don't think I can stay mad at you since your such a good friend!"

Ragikou smiled. "Aww thanks Sana but you're the good person around here. You make everyone day so much brighter and your smile is beautiful."

Sana blushed. She never had anyone say something like that to her. Not even Akito. She smiled. "Thank you. That was really nice of you to say."

Ragikou put his arm around his head and started to chuckle. Then the bell rang. "Well as much as I would love to stay and chat, I have football practice this next period. So ill see yah later yeah?"

Sana smiled and said "Of course!" "Haha alright then. I'll see yah later beautiful." said Ragikou as he winked at her.

Sana blushed again and then shook off the feeling and headed to class. As she walked around the corner, she something that made her heartache. Aoi hugging from Akito from behind crying while Akito was turning the other way not saying anything.

"No Akito! You're not pushing me away!" yelled a crying Aoi. "I'll be here to protect you *sob* and to care for you and everything else!"

Sana couldn't handle the sight but stayed in that spot. She couldn't believe that Aoi was all over her Akito. 'Wait did I just say my Akito?' _'You sure did.' _said Inner Sana. Sana's eyes widened as she saw what came next. Akito turned around and hugged her back. 'He hugged her back!' Sana started to cry. Then she heard something that she's only ever heard twice in her life from him. ""Thank you."

Sana couldn't take it anymore. She just turned around and ran. She ran as far as she could. She didn't want to see him or her but mostly him. 'I thought I was your best friend! I thought I was the one to be saying that! I thought I was the only one who you told thank you and hugged like that!' _"If you ever need someone to cry to, you can come to me." _"Who do I go to now? Who do I go to when you're the one hurting me and making me cry huh! What happened to my best friend Akito?"

Sana left the school running. She ran all the way home. She just couldn't stand being at school. No. She couldn't stand seeing him.

**_WITH AKITO AND AOI_**

'What is this feeling I have with him? Its like I feel relaxed when I'm with him.' Aoi thought to herself. Akito let her go and stepped back.

"......"

"Well that was nice... So what now?" asked Aoi?

"I need to talk to Sana. I can't... I can't leave things like this with her." Aoi nodded. She understood what Akito was coming form because she had gone through the same thing.

"Alright. Bye Aki." Aoi said as she walked away. Akito just looked at her and started to walk to class.

As he entered the room, he noticed that Sana wasn't in class. He frowned and looked at Tsyoshi. "Where's Sana?" Tsyoshi looked sad at him and said "She left home." Akito frowned but then turned his face back to normal. "Okay." He said as he walked back to class. "Akito?" Akito turned around and looked at Tsyoshi. "Sana went home crying." Akito raised an eyebrow. "Crying?" Tsyoshi nodded. "Aya called and her mom said that she didn't want to talk to anyone and that she kept repeating 'He's my best friend'." Akito's eye's widened. Tsyoshi looked at him sad. Akito turned around and looked down. Then walked back to his desk. 'Dammit all.'

**_WITH SANA_**

Misako was worried for her daughter. She just came busting through the door crying running straight to her room. Misako was shocked to see her nonetheless. She decided to wait a while before talking to Sana. Misako doesn't remember Sana ever crying this hard since she met Keiko, her birth mother. But Akito was right by her side and calmed her down. 'Where is he now? Hmm I wonder is he is the reason she's crying.' "Shimura." "Yes Lady Misako?" "Prepare some hot chocolate and call Rei please." "Yes Lady Misako."

Misako headed up to Sana's room only to hear more sobbing. "Sana dear, may I come in?" No answer. Misako knocked again. No answer. 'She must be very upset.' Misako opened the door to see Sana lying down on the bed crying uncontrollably. Misako went over and sat next to Sana.

"Sana dear, do you want to tell me what happened?" asked a worried Misako.

Sana got up and looked at her mama. "Oh Mama! He betrayed me! He said he would always be here for me! He said he would take care of me and that I was always gunna be his best friend but then he goes to her!" Misako was quite surprised to hear all this as she held her daughter.

"So I'm thinking Akito found another best friend?"

"Not only that! He told her thank you! He held her so close and hugged her so tight!" "He he he just I don't know mama I just want all this hurt to go away!" Misako didn't really know what to say. Yes, she was a famous writer but she in all honesty knows how to help out her daughter. Just then someone ran into the room.

"Sana!!!!!!!!" yelled Rei. Sana looked up and saw Rei. "*Sobbing* Rei..." Rei was shocked. He had never see Sana this way. Rei met Sana in a weird way. When Sana was little, she got lost and found Rei. Rei took care of her and Sana was very grateful to him. Sana then started to help him and he became like a big brother to her.

"Oh Sana what happened?" he asked.

"A-A- Akito!" she said as she cried into his arms. Rei looked at Misako and Misako quickly briefed him in what happened.

"Don't cry sweetie. Akito is dumb. He doesn't realize what he's lost. And when he does, it will be to late cuz you'll find someone who will always be there."

"I *sob* just don't *sob* don't know."

"Shhh its okay I'm here." Rei held her all night until she finally settled down. 'I swear Hayama. You will pay for what you did to her.' thought Rei.

**A/N: Oh my god I think this is the longest chapter I have wrote so far! Well there you go. Yes I changed how Rei and Sana met each other. And like I said before MY story and I can do whatever I want haha. Well I hope you guys enjoyed and I will try and update soon. Till then! Oh and please don't forget to review (:**


	6. Chapter 6: Keeping the Deal Part 1

**A/n: So I'm back. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I kinda rushed the end cuz well I had skewl the next morning and it was 11 and I have to wake up at 5 so I was kinda tired loll. Anyways there's not too much to say but oh and I put up a poll to see if I should have that lemon in the story so yeahh. Well anyways enjoy the chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to this crazy loving anime/manga well maybe Akito ;)( angry girls chasing after me for stealing there guy). Okayy I don't own Akito either. (Garr.) **

**Chapter 6: Keeping the Deal (Part 1)**

It has been a couple days since that incident with Aoi and Akito and Sana stumbling into there moment. Sana has avoided Akito and Akito decided to avoid Sana. He knew he was the reason that he made Sana cry. Fuka told him. What pissed him off was that as soon as he was gunna talk to her, he screwed it all up. Aoi has been very clingy and it's starting to annoy him. Everyone got angrier at him and school became a hell hole. Akito was walking down the hall way when he saw Hoji and the defense part of the football team.

"Akito Hayama." said Hoji.

Akito looked at him. "You know how much shit your in right now you bastard?" asked Hoji.

He just continued staring at him.

"Hmph have nothing to say ehh?" smirked Hoji.

"What the hell do you want...?"

"I hope you didn't forget about our little deal right?"

Akito's eyes widened. 'Shit... I totally forgot about it.' He then narrowed his eyes and said "Yeah what about it...."

Hoji smiled. "Good you didn't for-" but he was interrupted by Ragikou.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" asked Ragikou.

Akito looked over at Ragikou and glared. He did not like this guy at all. He knew why Ragikou didn't like him but he really doesn't like him.

"Yo buddy. I was just talking to the bastard about our lil deal. Remember?"

"Yeah I remember... Hayama you're in for the biggest beat down in your life." sneered Ragikou. Akito glared even harder. He got into his karate stance and prepared himself for an attack, even though he was no good in defense.

"Haha haha you and your gay karate stance. That shit right there isn't gunna help you at all. Besides you're no good with defense... I would know."

Akito was getting pissed. He was about to start throwing punches but then he stopped himself when he heard Hoji talk.

"Wait minute guys. Not here. Ragikou if they catch you fighting you'll get suspended and possibly get kicked off the team and you're our best quarterback on the team. We can't afford to lose you man. As for that bitch over there, well you can get expelled and no one would care."

Akito gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "Hmm yeah. Nice thinking man. Okay Hayama we can't fight here but hmm let's see. Oh I know! After school at the park." Akito glared at him then nodded his head. "Haha good lil killer." Akito snapped and jumped out at Ragikou but Ragikou's team jumped in before and pinned him against the wall but with a loud thump. "Ugh." grunted Akito.

Ragikou walked up to Akito and punched him in the face making Akito bleed form his lip. "That's just a piece of what your gunna get from me you sick bastard." "Let's go guys. We'll deal with him later."

Akito fell against the wall and wiped his mouth. "Shit..."

Later in the day, Sana was at cheer practice. She was putting on a face for everyone. Since her and Akito's fight she hasn't been her full self. Sure she seems like the same Sana in the outside but she wasn't in the inside. She was hurting in the inside. But she wouldn't let her friends down, her team, her school. So Sana worked harder then ever. She fell so many times but got back up and kept working. After a good half hour, she went to the locker room to take a break; well because her team forced her too.

'Ugh I feel like my body is burning.' complained Sana. _'No duh Sherlock. You just worked your ass off out there and feel like so many times and bruised your body. It's a good thing your girls sent you to take a break or you would have passed out.' said Inner Sana._ 'That wasn't very nice. I don't curse remember? And it doesn't show a good example to them if I'm taking a break and they aren't.' _'Just cuz you don't doesn't mean I can't. And your girls know you worked hard and you showed them great examples by working your ass off now stop complaining and rest up will yah.'_

Sana tilted her head forward after she drank out of her water. Her head was spinning back and forth and it was really bothering her. She tilted her head back and laid it back on the wall. Then she closed her eyes. Sana felt herself drifting into a deep sleep but was woken up by a voice.

"Sana? Sana are you okay?"

"Ughh mama close the curtain. I can't stand the sunlight!" yelled Sana.

The person sweat dropped and went to shook her. "Sana wake up."

Sana stirred and opened her sleepy eyes. "Uhh who is that?" she asked sleepily. "It's me Aoi."

"Aoi? What the? Ahh!!!! Where am I?!!!!" yelled Sana as she jumped up and down screaming her head off. Aoi looked at her and started to laugh.

"Haha wow Sana your funny." Sana froze in her spot and looked at her. She tilted her head and looked confused. Sana then regained her regular composure. "Aoi? What are you doing in here?" asked Sana.

"Oh I was grabbing something from my locker." she answered.

Sana made a small 'oh' sound from her mouth and looked down. There was an awkward silence and Sana got up and grabbed her water. "Well I better get back to cheer practice before they start thinking I bailed on 6th period cheer. Bye."

Sana started to walk away but then Aoi spoke. "Sana wait!"

Sana turned around and looked at her. She raised her eyebrow and said "Yeah?" "I need to talk to you..."

Sana didn't really want to talk to Aoi after what happened a couple days ago. 'I should stay just to see what she wants...' _'Yeah you should stay and listen instead of being a coward and running away' _'Ahhh! What the lord Jesus? You pop out at the randomness moments!' _Inner Sana sweat dropped. 'I'm your conscience. I'm supposed to do that and when did you start getting all religious all of a sudden?' Is there something I should know?'_ 'What! No I'm not getting religious and oh so that's what a conscience is.'_ 'Wow your such a dumbass... Now go find out what the chick wants!'_

Sana was confused but shook her head and looked at Aoi who was looking at her with an eyebrow crooked up. "Umm Sana are you okay?"

Sana looked at her. "Huh? Oh yeah sorry. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Aoi's face turned stern. Sana noticed that. She backed off a little bit and watched Aoi open her mouth. "It's about Akito..."

Sana's eyes widened. Her heart stopped, her stomach had a burning feeling in it, and she caught her breath in her throat. "A-Akito?"

Aoi noticed Sana's strange reaction. She sighed and said "Yeah. Look I know you and Akito are fighting and for sure I thought he was gunna make up with you but he hasn't but that's for a different day. What I actually really wanted to talk about is something else."

Sana sighed. She was happy Aoi didn't wanna talk about there fight but was still worried to what she had to say. "Umm well what is it?"

Aoi looked down. This was going to be difficult to say and she knew by the time she finished telling Sana everything, Akito would probably never ever talk to her again. Aoi breathed. 'Well here I go...' "Sana... you and Akito are best friends. You've guys have known each other for like ever. So you do know why everyone hates on him right?"

"Of course I do! So many people have told me he has killed so many people but I don't believe it because Akito Hayama is no murderer! Akito is the way he is because no cares for him or loves him. His own family is never around to help him out either. He's always alone. His mom died and his father is always out on business trips while his sister is out going to school out of the village." "It's so dumb how anyone could say he killed people. Akito might look like it but he would never hurt someone unless he absolutely needed to."

Aoi looked at Sana. 'So that's what they say about him and that's what Akito told her about his family.' Aoi spoke again. "I've heard all that too and I agree with you for the most part." Sana cocked her eyebrow. "For the most part? I don't get what you mean?"

Aoi sighed. 'Well here goes nothing... Akito please forgive me someday.' Aoi looked at Sana with a hard face and said "Sana... what Akito told you... well it w-" but she was cut off by a voice. Sana and Aoi turned around to see one of the cheerleaders looking at Sana.

"Sana! There you are!" Sana cocked her head. "Huh what? What are you doing here?" "Looking for you. You are our captain." said the cheerleader. Sana's eyes widened. "How long was I gone for.?" "About half an hour." "Wow I was gone for such a long time!" Sana said.

"Yeah we know. We sent out all the girls to look for you. We couldn't find you at all. We were beginning to think that you might have actually bailed out of class." explained the cheerleader.

Sana stared at her. "Of course not! I would never. That's so bad to do. And since I'm your captain that shows such lack of character coming form me oh no I would never!"The cheerleader smiled "We know Sana and we kinda figured but why did you take so long?"

"Well after you guys practically forced me to take a break I came in here and sat down then I took a drink of water and then I closed my eyes and started drifting to sleep but then Aoi here came in and woke me up."

The cheerleader looked over at Aoi and glared at her. "Don't you hang out with that bastard?" Aoi frowned "Well yes I do and he isn't a bastard. Maybe if you guys didn't judge him all the time and actually got to know him you would think differently!"

"Tch whatever. He is what he is." said the cheerleader. Sana was confused right now. She had no clue what they were talking about. "Wait guys what are you arguing about?" Both girls looked at Sana and sweat dropped. "Sana your so... I don't even know how to explain it." said Aoi.

"I, for once, have to agree with you." said the cheerleader.

"Wait guys! What are you talking about? Who's he?" asked a rambling Sana. The cheerleader sighed and said "And this is our captain. Well no use in arguing that. Common Sana we have practice to get back to." Sana stopped rambling nonsense stuff and looked at her. She smiled and said "Okay!" She looked back at Aoi. "We can finish talking later bye."

Aoi looked at Sana walk away. 'Guess I'll have to wait another day. For now I should try and help both a long the way.' and with that thought finished Aoi walked out of the locker room.

As Aoi left, she failed to realize that there was someone on the other side of the wall of lockers. Fuka stood there trying to understand everything that was said. 'That damn Sana! If only she stayed to actually listen, then maybe she would see things different!' 'But I wonder... What was Aoi about to say to Sana about Akito?' As Fuka left the locker room, the last bell of the day rang and she went outside to meet up with her long term boyfriend Takashi Yuta.

"Hey babe what's up?" He said as he kissed her forehead. Fuka didn't reply because she was to busy thinking things over. Takashi noticed this and asked "Hey Fuka? You alright?" Fuka looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah sorry. I was just thinking about something that I just overheard in the locker room."

"Oh? What was it? Maybe I can help you better understand it."

Fuka's mind clicked. 'Of course! Taka is smart! He could probably figure it out in no time!' Fuka started to laugh evilly and Yuta backed off a bit. "He- Hey babe? You alright there? Want me to take you back to the nurse's office?" Fuka shook her head.

"Actually you could very well help me with what I'm thinking Taka."

"Oh yeah? So what did you over hear in the locker room." asked Yuta

"Well Sana and Aoi were talking and I'm not so sure how the conversation started cuz I got in there when they were talking about what Sana knew about Akito. But the weird thing was Aoi was asking Sana if she knew why everyone hated Akito and stuff." "Then Sana said a lot of things and then Aoi said... _"Sana... what Akito told you was... well it wa- ''_ but by that time one of Sana's cheer friends came and interrupted.

"What bad timing." Yuta said laughing.

"Yeah I know now what do you think Aoi meant by that?" asked Fuka.

"I don't know. It's hard to say. Aoi could have meant a lot of things. I wonder what Aoi was referring to though. Do you think Akito is hiding something we don't know about but told Aoi?"

"But Akito doesn't have any secrets.... well ones he would keep from Sana. I know he tells her everything. But ii he was hiding something... don't you think that its weird that he would tell Aoi after just meeting her but not tell Sana after he's known here for like 10 years?"

"It makes sense. I'm not sure Fuka. Usually I can figure things out easily and get it right away but this is confusing. A lot of things don't make sense. Were gunna had to do some more investigating. I can help with Aoi since I have a couple classes with her."

Fuka nodded. "I'll try and get things out of Akito and Sana. We might wanna bring Tsyoshi and Aya in this and possibly Sana. They can help a bunch." "

"Yeah that could help but we should hold on Sana. They haven't been talking lately and after what happened I'm sure Sana wouldn't want to find out that her best friend might have kept a secret away form her, which will hurt her even more."

"I'm her girl best friend and I was about to do something that would hurt her even more. I'm so stupid." Yuta chuckled. "Haha your fine babe. It happens to everyone. You're just lucky I was here to help you with that." He said as he winked and pulled her into a hug.

"Haha yes I'm so lucky to have such a smart handsome guy like you..." Fuka said softly as she traced her finger along Yuta's face making him smile. He pulled his face closer to Fuka's and leaned in to softly brush his lips against hers. Then Fuka leaned in to make full contact. The kiss was simple but yet still meant so much. Yuta pulled her in tighter as he wrapped his arms around her waist and Fuka wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Takashi pulled back and said "You could continue you know?" Fuka smiled and said "Oh?" He laughed and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I gotta meet up with Tsyoshi. Wanna come?" "Sure." said Fuka as her and Yuta walked away hand in hand.

At the park, there was barley anyone. Usually you would here little kids screaming and yelling, parents nagging their kids to not eat the sand, wannabe skaters, and couples hanging out. But today was quiet. There was barely anyone. The wind blew by and you could hear the crunch of the leaves as the boys arrive at the park. Akito came from one side while the football players came from another. Ragikou, Hoji, and the about five guys from the football team stood there smiling while Akito looked at them.

"Ready to get your ass handed to you lil shit?" said Hoji. Akito said nothing but glared.

Ragikou walked up ahead of the group to come face to Akito. "Well lets get started shall we?" Akito got into his karate stance while Ragikou took off his jacket revealing his muscle shirt. Akito clenched his fist and Ragikou smiled and raised his fist. The wind picked up and all you could here was the howl of it. Next thing that you know, the sound of a loud thump is heard. The first punch was thrown and the fight has begun....

**A/N: Finally I finish! Aoi was close to telling but we can't have Sana finding out just yet ;) but what's this? Fuka thinks Akito is hiding something?! Well you guys are gunna have to wait to see how that ends up and I added a Fuka and Takashi moment in there for you guys: D. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Any forms of criticism are fine. Please review (: That would make my day (: and you want me to have a good day so I can start the next chapter! (: jk but seriously review por favor (:**


	7. Chapter 7: Keeping the Deal Part 2

**A/N: Heyy guys. I'm sorry it took soooo long to update but all the electricity in my room was gone and I couldn't get on the internet and when I tried putting it in the living room that didn't work cuz I don't know why and it was such a big mess. I truly am sorry but I hope this chapter makes it up to you guys. Thanks to those readers who have stayed with this story even though it has been taking forever to update. Anyways enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha in any way of shape or form.**

**Chapter 7: Keeping the Deal Part 2**

Ragikou blocked Akito's punch and came back with his own. Akito ducked down to avoid the punch but then Hoji came in and kicked him in the back causing him to hit the ground. Ragikou took this opportunity to kick Akito in the side knocking the wind out of him. Akito gasped for air and Ragikou smirked.

"He I figured much. You can't even stand up. You're so weak" said Ragikou as he went down to grab Akito by his collar. But Akito did something that caught Ragikou off guard. "What the hell?!" said Ragikou as he felt himself fall to the ground. Akito grabbed Ragikou by his feet and pulled them up causing him to fall over and hitting the floor with a loud 'ump'. Ragikou moaned in pain and Akito got up looking at him.

"Who's the weak one now?" Akito said as he kicked Ragikou in the chest making Ragikou groan in more pain. "Ragikou!!" screamed Hoji. Akito looked back and saw Hoji and two guys running towards him and Ragikou."You bastard! Your gunna pay for that!" said Hoji as he closed in on Akito with a punch. Akito went up to block when he suddenly felt like he couldn't move his arms. He looked back and saw the two guys grabbing one of his arms. As he turned his face back towards Hoji, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Ugh." moaned Akito. The punches just kept coming over and over from his face to his stomach. Akito could taste the blood from his lip and felt something trickle down his nose. "How do you like that huh?" said Hoji as he laughed beating the crap out of Akito.

"Enough!" said a voice. Hoji turned around and saw Ragikou walking their way.

"Wha- What did you say?" asked a confused Hoji.

"This is my fight not yours. Let me settle things with Akito. I appreciate you guys coming over and helping but ill take care of this so put him down." answered Ragikou.

The two football guys let go of Akito. He slumped to the floor. Because of the pain in his body, he slumped back down to the floor when he tried to get up. As he looked up he saw Ragikou walking his way. 'Aww shit...'

* * *

Meanwhile, Sana just finished her cheer practice and was heading home when she met up with Aya.

"Hey Aya!" Sana said cheerfully.

"Hey Sana." Aya said in her quiet voice.

"What are you still doing here at school? I thought you would have left already."

"Actually me and Tsyoshi were on our way out when we met up with Fuka and Yuta. Then Yuta said he forgot something in the locker room and Tsyoshi ended up going with him."

"Oh what about Fuka? Where did she go?" asked Sana.

"Oh she said she had to meet up with one of the track girls real quick to get a paper about a meet there doing or something like that."

"Oh and they left you here by yourself? How rude! Well I'm here now so no need to worry!" Sana said as she smiled.

Aya couldn't help but giggle. Sana was always such a big dork but had such a good heart. She was happy she was her friend. Sana was always there for her.

As Aya and Sana kept talking, Takashi filled in Tsyoshi about what happened with Sana and Aoi. Tsyoshi gasped. He didn't know what to say. 'Would Akito tell Aoi what happened to him when he was younger?' 'It just doesn't seem like something Akito would do.' But why would he tell her and not Sana. Ugh Akito your so ahh!'

Yuta just stared at Tsyoshi to see if he had any clue to what was going on. "Hey Tsyoshi man. You alright?"

Tsyoshi snapped out of it and said "Oh yeah sorry. I was spacing out but no I have no clue what Aoi was talking about. That's really weird."

"Yeah tell me about it. Hey look don't tell Sana alright?"

"What? Why?" asked Tsyoshi.

"Cuz Sana and Akito aren't talking right now as it is and if we tell her Akito is possibly hiding something from her, then she will be even sadder then she already is."

"Yeah your right. I can tell Aya though right?"

"Oh yeah of course. We just need all the help we could get. Just member don't tell Sana."

Tsyoshi nodded his head. He was still trying to figure out if what Akito told Aoi was about his past and if yes why? 'I guess I should talk to Aoi about I have to be careful with how I word things cuz if she doesn't know then I just basically screwed it up.' Yuta seemed to be in his own thought too cuz they didn't notice that they passed Fuka. Fuka saw them walk by and told her track friend that she would talk to her later. She ran up to them and saw the look on their faces.

"Why so serious guys?" asked Fuka (Yes that's from the dark night:P)

Tsyoshi and Yuta seemed surprise and jumped. "Whoa I didn't mean to scare you haha"

Yuta chuckled "You didn't scare me you just startled me haha""

"You scared me!!!!!" screamed Tsyoshi. Yuta and Fuka just laughed."Sorry Tsyoshi" Fuka said as she chuckled.

They both just laughed while Tsyoshi was throwing his little tantrum. Then they heard voices.

"Hmm.. What was that?" asked Yuta.

"What are you talking about Taka?" asked Fuka.

"I heard some voices but I don't know where they came from."

"Maybe you're just hearing things sweetie."

"Nah I know what I heard. Defiantly some voices coming from in that room. "

Fuka looked at him puzzled. 'What is he talking about?' she thought as he went to the classroom to open the door. By that time, Tsyoshi calmed himself down and went over to Fuka and Takashi. As Takashi opened the door, he saw a group of kids in a circle around one guy on the phone. From the phone he heard "Get em Ragikou." "Yeah! That's the way to do it!"

"Hey. What are you guys still do-" but Takashi was cut off.

"Shh man! Were trying to listen to the fight!" said one of the guys.

Yuta looked puzzled. "What fight are you talking about?"

Two guys from the group turned towards him. "What do you mean what fight?" "How do you not know about the fight against Ragikou and that bastard at the park?"

Yuta's eyes widened. "Wait.. You mean Akito?".

"Duh. And so far from it we've heard that Ragikou is beating the shit out of him!" said one of the girls while smiling.

Yuta frowned. "People like you make me sick." And he ran out of the classroom.

When he ran out, he passed Fuka and Tsyoshi causing them to get confused. "Taka wait! Where are you going?"

"Common Fuka, Tsyoshi. We have no time! Akito's in trouble!"

That got Fuka's and Tsyoshi's attention. They started running behind Yuta when Fuka hollered out "What kind of trouble?"

Fuka turned back with a frown on his face "Big trouble." Fuka sensed the urgency on Yuta's voice and nodded her head.

"We have to get back to the others quick if he's in that kind of trouble!" said Tsyoshi.

While they were running down the hall way, Sana and Aya were waiting down the hallway because Tsyoshi sent Aya a message saying that there was an emergency and to wait by Fuka's locker because it was the closest.

"I wonder what the big emergency is?" asked Aya. "What do you think Sana?"

"I don't know Aya. But I have a bad feeling about this."

"Sana! Aya!" screamed Yuta.

Both of them looked up at a sweat covered Yuta, Fuka and a dead beat Tsyoshi. "What was the big emergency that you wanted us to meet you here?" asked Sana.

While Aya was taking care of Tsyoshi, Yuta stationed himself to tell them what the two kids told him.

"We have to hurry and get to the park."

"Why?" asked a confused Sana.

"Because Akito and Ragikou are fighting and from what I heard from both the group and the phone itself, Akito is getting his ass handed to him and he's outnumbered."

The rest of the group gasped. Sana dropped her gym bag and looked down to the floor. Fuka looks over and touches her shoulder but gasps because she's trembling.

"Sana you okay?" asked Fuka. Everyone waited for her answer. But what came next shocked everyone.

* * *

Akito was hurting. He was hurting all over. Ragikou came over and picked him off the floor once again and held him by his collar and pushed him against the tree. "Ahhhh!" screamed Ragikou as he punched Akito straight on the jaw. He could taste the blood in his mouth. It was sickening.

Ragikou punched him over and over then added some kicks in there too. As he fell to the floor, he tried to push himself up. But then felt a sharp pain on the side. Ragikou kicked him. "Ughh" groaned Akito. Ragikou came back once more and grabbed him by his hair pulling him up. But Akito wasn't gunna let him get another punch in this time.

As Ragikou came in with the punch, Akito grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing Ragikou to let him go. As Akito fell to the floor still holding on to the arm, he brought Ragikou down with him, kicking him in the stomach. He then pulled Ragikou off the ground and uppercut him on the chin. As he slumped backwards, Akito grabbed his arm and pulled him forwards, kneeing him in the chest. Then kicking him in the face to get him down.

As he looked down at a half conscience Ragikou, he spit the blood out of his mouth and looked up at the group of friends Ragikou brought. 'Shit.. Now I gotta deal with these guys.' Hoji ran over to Ragikou helping him up and then said "I don't care what Ragikou said, bet the shit out of this guy!" As he said that, all the football guys came after him and Akito got in his defense stance. 'Here goes nothing' as the group came towards him. Four guys were surrounding him. They all came at him, throwing punches and kicking him like they did at the beginning of the fight. He fended himself off for a while good, considering how bad he is at defense. But that all stopped when one guy came in and kicked his back, making him fall.

Akito fell to the ground hard with an aching pain in his back. That's when he felt everyone attacking him, kicking him form both sides. Then he felt himself being lifted up and one guy grabbing both his arms pulling them to the back. Then another holding down his feet as the other two took turns beating the living daylights out of him. He tried breaking free but It was no use. Then the punching stopped. He looked up and saw Ragikou hovering over him. "This is going to be the most painful hit that you will ever encounter in your whole life."

* * *

"What the hell are we still doing here then if Akito's in trouble and outnumbered!" yelled a very angry Sana.

Fuka was certainly shocked at Sana's outburst. So were Aya, Yuta, and Tsyoshi. They all stood there just shocked at her.

"If you guys just wanna stand there, that's fine with me, but Akito needs help and I'm gunna go help him!" said Sana as she turned around and ran out the school doors towards the park. Everyone just looked at her in disbelief. The Yuta spoke up.

"Sana's right lets go." They all nodded there heads and ran behind him.

Sana ran as fast as her feet can take her. 'Please be okay Akito.' Sana ran like there was no tomorrow and didn't let up. It was a good thing though that the park was right down the street from school or else she would have taken forever to get there. When Sana got there, she noticed no one was around. 'That's weird. No ones here.' She ran to the other side of the park to see if the fight was there. 'Damn. Hopefully I'm not too late'. Sana then heard some voices. She turned around and saw a group of boys holding another one down. 'Oh no.' Then she saw the boys face. It was bloody and cut up. She ran towards the group. Then she saw one of the boys raise there fist. It must have been Ragikou. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Akito felt weak. He didn't wanna fight back anymore he was just about to give up when he heard a voice. He looked up and saw a fist coming towards him. But this fist wasn't a regular fist. It had something silver on it. 'Great' He was ready for impact but then heard the voice again but louder.

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sana.

Ragikou stopped and looked at Sana. His face turned pale. The guys dropped Akito and Akito slumped down to the floor. He looked up and saw Sana running past Ragikou towards him. He felt her touch when she came by his side to help him face up.

"Akito talk to me. Are you okay? Please say something!" said a worried Sana.

Akito didn't want her here. He didn't want her to find him like this. Also he didn't want her doing something she'll regret later on.

"What the hell! Again you pick on him! And it's not enough for you to just fight him, you have to bring a whole group don't you! " Sana said while her anger rose. "I can't believe you Ragikou! I just can't!"

Ragikou didn't even try to fend for himself. Now he messed it up. He messed up all his chances with her. He just looked straight down to the floor.

'What the hell is she doing?' 'She's going to ruin her reputation. Damn her. I'm sorry Sana.' thought Akito.

"Shut the fuck up." Said Akito coldly.

Sana looked at him surprised. "Akit-" but she was cut off.

"You heard what I said. What the fuck are you doing here? No one asked you to come. You should have stayed wherever you were instead of coming after me."

Sana was shocked at what he said and what he did next surprised her even more. He moved out of her arms and stood up leaving her on the floor. Sana's eyes widened when she saw his condition. "Why are you talking like th-" but was cut off once again.

"Why are you still here? Leave now. I don't want you here. I don't need you here. I can handle things on my own." Akito said. Even though him saying all these things pained him more then she would ever think. To say everyone wasn't surprised wasn't by the least. Ragikou was standing there wide eyed shocked.

By this time Sana started to cry. She stood up and looked at him. "You, you jerk!" she said as she slapped him reopening his cut making him bleed again. Akito just stood there and heard the footsteps of Sana as she ran away. Akito looked down. 'I'm sorry'

"Hayama" growled Ragikou. "What the fuck is your fuckin problem! If I was you id be happy that Sana stood up for me instead of cussing her out and treating her the way you just did! "

Akito just looked down. "Nothing to say huh? Well ill give you something to chew on." Akito sensed the danger in his voice and looked up but then felt a sudden burst of pain as the metal connected with his chest. He fell straight on the floor gasping for air feeling the bruising on his chest. As he lay on the floor, he looked up and saw Ragikou running the way Sana ran along with his friends. Akito's vision started to go blur and he looked down. He rolled over facing up. He closed his eyes. The he felt a warm had touch his head. He opened his eyes but everything was still blurry to him. He couldn't make out who it was, but he knew this person wasn't going to hurt him. Well hopefully.

* * *

Sana was running so fast. She didn't care who she hit, who she ran into. She was hurting. Akito didn't want her in his life. After everything they've been through, he decided that he wasn't good enough anymore.

'I hate this, I hate this, I hate this.' thought Sana as she ran way crying. When she turned the corner, she felt a tug on her arm. She was shocked and turned around to see Ragikou grabbing her arm.

"Ragikou…" said a shocked Sana.

"Sana…. Please listen to me." Said a tired Ragikou.

**A/n: Cliffhanger! I know your probably thinking "Why a cliffhanger after she made us wait so long for this update?" I know I know I'm sorry. But I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry if my fight scene sucked, but like I'm no good with fight scenes so like yeahh. Oh if your wondering what happened to Yuta and them they got lost along the way. I was just to lazy to put it in there sorry. Anyways I hope you guys liked it and please review(:**


	8. Chapter 8: Confession

**A/N: Heyy guys I'm back. So now I'm trying to upload faster and stuff so I can keep my readers. Oh and a special thanks to my friend SanaK68 for inspiring me to write this story. Her story _Kodocha: Middle School_ inspired me to write this. If you haven't read it, I recommend you read it. Its one of the best fanfics I read. Oh and check out her newer story _Personal Assistant_. That's a funny one. But any who, on to my story (: enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha. **

**Sana: Onto the story!**

**Me: Huh? When did you get here?**

**Sana: Just right now. (smiling)**

**Me: Eight chapters have passed and now you wanna come in?**

**Sana: Yupp sure do!**

**Akito: Girls..**

**Me: Akito! When did you get here?!**

**Akito: Same time she did. **

**Sana: Anyways onto the story! (Smacks Akito on the head with the toy hammer.)**

**Chapter 8: Confession**

Sana looked back at Ragikou with tears streaming down her face. _'Speak up you dimwit! He's trying to tell you something!' said a frustrated Inner Sana._

"Ra- Ragikou." Sana said softly.

"Sana I'm sorry. I'm sorry about not learning my lesson the first time but that's exactly the reason why I fought him in the first place! All he has been doing is hurting you and I hate to see you hurt." explained a sad Ragikou.

Sana didn't know what to say. She was lost for words. "I- I know." She said loud enough for only him to hear.

"Common. Let's go somewhere more privately so we can talk." Ragikou held on to her hand and tugged her so she can follow him. She looked up and saw the sad smile on his face. She sighed and followed him to wherever he was going to take her.

* * *

Akito felt something cold on his bare chest. It smelled funky too. But where was he? Whoever this person was was doing a good job on putting whatever they were putting on his chest. He relaxed to the touch of this person's touch. 'Those hands… there soft. Almost too soft.' 'Where have I felt this before?'

The person stopped. Akito was sad they did. Then he heard a voice.

"Akito… Why didn't you tell me about this? Why do you always have to be so closed up?" "You have friends who care about you that want to help you. You have me who cares about you and want to help you."

'That voice! I know that voice.' thought a very shocked Akito. But the voice continued.

"I know how you feel. I know the feeling of being alone." From that point on, the voice seemed like it was crying. "I might not know the feeling of being rejected or hated on and I know that's a lot of your pain right there but I do know the pain of loneliness" "I can help you past all that but only if you let me in."

Akito was astonished. He didn't know what to say. 'Maybe I should wake u-' but his thoughts were cut off.

"Ever since I met you, I've felt like I had this connection with you." "A connection only we could share and know." "But the difference is that you don't let anyone help you when you have amazing friends that want too and you know who I'm talking about."

'I know who this is. It's… Hitake.' Akito was surprised by her sudden burst of emotion but what came next surprised him.

"I promised myself I wouldn't fall for anyone while I was here, but then I met you." "You're mysterious, but kind, you show no emotion but I know you feel it inside." "Akito Hayama… You captured my heart and I had fallen for you." "I have fallen in love with you."

Akito almost stood up. 'Wha? I can't believe this.' 'She, she loves me?'

"He its funny. I didn't catch myself falling for you until I saw you laying there on the ground bloody and hurt."

Aoi was crying and laughing while saying the last part. What she didn't know was that Akito was awake. He heard everything.

"Aoi! Come here for a second will you please!"Aoi's grandfather yelled.

Aoi looked over. She wiped her eyes and said "Coming!" She looked back at Akito and smiled. Then she leaned down and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Have a good rest" she whispered softly.

'Wow…' said a sleepy Akito. As Akito fell asleep, he couldn't help but feel grateful someone else cared about him.

* * *

'Where is he taking me?' thought Sana as she walked behind Ragikou while he was holding onto her hand**. (A/N: Think in volume nine where Akito is taking Sana home after there Christmas date.) **

Sana's eyes widened. He took her to a pond?But to say Sana wasn't surprised by the beauty of it would be a lie. "It's so beautiful..." Sana said softly. Ragikou smirked.

"I thought you would say that… but there is something that you're wrong about."

Sana looked at him confused. "You more beautiful." Said Ragikou

Sana turned red and looked down. "Umm… thank you."

Ragikou smiled and stopped. "Ah here we are." Sana looked around. It was a pretty quiet place. There were a lot of trees and a big pond in front of them filled with ducks and big rocks surrounding them. Sana was amazed by its beauty and gasped. Ragikou smiled at her but then turned serious.

"Sana…"

Sana turned around and saw his serious face. "Y-yes?"

"I'm sorry." apologized Ragikou.

She just looked straight down at the floor. She didn't know what to say. 'What do I say? This is all so confusing. Ragikou beat Akito up but he just basically told me to stay out of his life. I'm mad at both but Ragikou took me to this place that calms me down and now he's apologizing.' 'What should I do?'

_'Do what you feel is best.' said Inner Sana_. 'But I don't know what's best…'_ 'Look inside your heart. That's where the answer lies.'_ 'What kind of help is that! Look inside your heart, do what you feel is best. That's no advice. You're some conscience.' _'Hey! I'm not the one who's fuckin torn between two guys and can't realize her feelings for each of em! And my advice is good okay! You being the dimwit you are just don't know how to fuckin take it and make it work '_

Sana didn't know what to say. She knew her conscience was right but she didn't know what to do. Sana didn't realize that Ragikou was staring at her. 'What is she thinking… damn she has such a sexy body… Wait! I can't be thinking about stuff like that. I have to think about the thing that matters the most right now and that's my relationship with her.'

"Hey Sana. You alright there? You look like you were thinking about something really important." said a worried Ragikou.

"Hmm oh sorry! Yeah haha I was thinking about something but I'm okay now." replied Sana.

"Oh okay. Well I just wanted to apologize about the way I acted with him. I'm going to tell you straight up that I don't regret kicking his as- I mean butt but I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place and you know that!" by that time Sana was yelling.

"I know but Sana you're forgetting the reason I did it!"

"And what reason is that! I don't see any reason to do it."

"He yelled at you, hurt you, and then told you to stay out of his life! Is that what you want? I did it for you! I didn't want him to hurt you anymore. He should pay for what he did and that's what I did! I made him pay for it!" yelled Ragikou.

Sana gasped and her eyes widened. She didn't see it that way. He did it all for her.

"Ragikou…" but by this time Sana started crying. It was true though. Akito did hurt her and everything else Ragikou said. But in Sana's book, that didn't give him the right to do any of that to him.

"It still doesn't give you any right to do that to him…" said Sana.

Ragikou sighed. "Your right Sana but you gotta understand that I don't like this guy and I can't stand to see you hurt by him. That's why I beat on him."

As Ragikou said that he went over to Sana and hugged her. "Sana.. I'm sorry... I really am. Please give me a chance to prove that to you." He said as he wiped her eyes. Sana looked down.

"I don't know what to say" Sana said.

"Well then say yes to this."

"To what?" Asked Sana.

"Sana Kurata… You are the most amazing, most talented and nicest girl I have ever met. Since the day I met you, I swore I would do anything to make you mine. I know this might seem a little overwhelming but Sana I love you. "

Sana gasped. "You l-love me?" Ragikou nodded his head.

"Since the first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew you would be the one to make me happy. I know you probably don't feel the same but maybe you can." "So now I'm asking you… Sana do you want to be girlfriend?"

Sana's eyes widened. She felt like she couldn't breathe. 'What do I say?' _'Do you like him?' asked Inner Sana._ 'I don't know... yes, no I don't know. He's a really sweet guy and all but I heard he was a big time player and I don't know.' _'Sana Kurata! Man up! He just poured his heart out to you and is waiting for an answer. Do you honestly think that he would cheat on you after he said that!' _'Well… no' _'Then what's stopping you?'_

At that moment memories of Akito and herself went into her mind. From the day they met to there life right now. _'Oh I see. He's stopping you' _Then the memory of him yelling at her at school, then that incident she stumbled upon while walking to class, then what happened earlier today came into mind. 'He hurt me. Yelled at me, and told me to stay out of his life…' _'Yet you still want him in it?' _'..… I made up my mind' _'Then tell Ragikou cuz he's still standing there waiting for your answer.'_

Ragikou was scared. After he confessed and asked Sana out, she still hadn't answered. 'Aww man. She isn't answering. That's bad.' He was scared of being rejected. In school, all the other girls would scream and faint if he asked them out, but Sana was different and that's what he liked.

Then Sana looked up. She had a serious face. He gulped and said "Well?"

"Ragikou… my answer is…." Said Sana.

* * *

Akito felt fine after a while. He was still sore but felt better at one point. He groggily stood himself up with his arms and rubbed his head.

"Ugh. I hate headaches they hurt like a b-" but he was cut off when someone entered the room.

"Oh my! Your awake aren't yah?" said a wrinkly old lady.

Akito raised his eyebrow. "Who are you?"

The old women laughed. "I'm Aoi's grandmother… Katsura Hitake."

Akito looked at her and turned away.

"You know its rude to not introduce yourself to someone after they introduced themselves to you. And you are the one that asked too." Said Katsura but smiling.

Akito's eyes widened and then turned back to normal but blushed at her statement.

"Ehh yeah. Sorry about that. The name's Akito Hayama." said an embarrassed Akito.

"Please young man. I know your name already." The smiling woman calmly said.

Akito frowned "Then why'd you ask."

"Just making a statement little one." Akito looked down.

"They hurt you badly."

"…….."

The older women looked at him. "You don't speak much do you?"

Akito didn't say anything. Katsura laughed at his reaction.

Akito's eyebrow rose. "What's so funny?"

"You're just like Aoi-Chan described you."

Akito looked at her surprised. 'She talked about me?'

"Yes child she talked about you."

"What the? Did you just read my mind?" asked a very confused Akito.

"Oh god heavens no haha. If I could read minds then that would be a gift from the gods themselves"

Akito sweat dropped. Then he regained his regular composure.

"Where's Hitake?" questioned Akito.

"Hmm? Oh you mean my grand daughter!" Akito sweat dropped once more.

"Yeah... Where is she?"

"She's resting up." "You gave her such a fright young man"

Akito turned away once again. It was already enough that Sana came and found him but now Aoi? 'Ugh this is all giving me a headache.'

"And I mean it." Said Katsura in a very serious tone.

Akito turned back. He looked surprise. This old woman went from sweet and ditzy to serious.

"My husband and I were surprised she carried you from the park to here." "It's a long walk."

"………"

"Lets see if I could remember right.. Oh right. We were washing up getting ready for dinner when…"

*Start of Flashback*

_"Keske dear, can you please get the plate from the top.""Sure" said the older man. (Keske [Katsura's husband]) "Oh and don't drop the other p-" but she was cut off by a yell. "Ganpa! Gamma!" "Please help me!" screamed a sweaty Aoi. They both raced out of the kitchen to get to Aoi. "What is it Aoi?" asked the older man. "Oh my goodness!" screamed the older woman. They both ran over to Aoi as she laid a beaten Akito down on the couch. "What happened to him?" asked Keske. "A group of boys from my school beat him up over something that happened at school." Both adults looked at her then looked back at Akito. "Katsura, get me the first aid kit." "Right." Said the older woman. "Please help him! Gamma! Ganpa!"_

*End of Flashback*

"So you see. She was frantic."

Akito didn't have anything to say and glared at the floor. He looked back up and said "Mam."

The older woman looked back at him "Yes young man?"

"Where's the restroom?"

Katsura smiled. "Down the hall to your left."

Akito got up and nodded. He found it hard to walk, no to even move. And his chest was hurting like a bitch. When he found the door, he opened it and walked inside then locked it. He lay against the door looking straight up at the ceiling. "It's so calm…"

He closed his eyes and for once in a very, very long time he felt relaxed. He didn't know the feeling, but something about this place made him feel at peace.

He pushed himself off the door and looked in the mirror. He was a mess. "Damn Akito. You look like a fuckin mummy." He had one big bandage around his head and a small portion of one where Sana slapped him. _"You, you jerk!"_ He couldn't get over what happened but he knew he had to because he officially had kicked Sana out of his life.

Then Akito looked at his hands and noticed one was bandaged from finger to his forearm while the other was just bandaged a little under the funny bone. He took off his shirt to reveal his toned body that was covered with bandages. His chest had a huge patch where Ragikou had hit him with the brass knuckle; well silver knuckle. His stomach was also bandaged up. He truly was a mess. He smirked at his condition. He hadn't been this bad since that one competition for karate a couple years back. What a day that was.

When Akito was done in the bathroom, he walked back to the room he was in but only to find Aoi in there. When he slid the door open, she looked up. She smiled a sad smile.

"You feeling any better?" she asked.

He nodded and walked back to the bed. He sat down and they both sat there in a comfortable silence, until Akito spoke up.

"How'd you find me?"

Aoi perked her head up. "I ran into Fuka and the rest of the gang. They looked lost and not to mention tired. I guess they lost Sana a long the way."

*Start of Flashback*

_Aoi was taking a walk around the city when she ended up at the park. "Its such a beautiful night." As she turned onto the other sidewalk, she saw a group of kids about her age. But then she looked at them closer and noticed that it was Fuka, Yuta, Tsyoshi, and Aya."Hey guys!" yelled Aoi. They all looked around. They looked like they had been running for miles. "Aoi!" screamed Fuka. "Have you seen Sana anywhere?" she asked. "Umm no? Was I suppose too?" "Wait? Why are you guys all out of breathe and sweaty? Were you guys running?" Aoi asked while staring at her four friends. "Shit man. We lost Sana." Said a frustrated Yuta. "Wait guys. What's going on? I don't like the look on your faces."_

_Fuka looked at her seriously. "Aoi… Akito is in a fight right now against Ragikou, Hoji, and some of the football guys. We heard its getting bad and as soon as Sana heard she ran. We tried to keep up but no luck." Aoi gasped and also felt a pain in her heart at the mention of Sana leaving to find Akito. 'Wait, that day I first met Akito. The day he and Sana got in that fight. The day those guys came up to him. That stupid deal he made with them! Stupid Akito! You actually went through with it!' The two boys and two girls stared at Aoi. "Well then what are we standing around here for! We have to find them!"With that they all went there separate ways to find them._

Akito nodded to let her know he was listening. "You looked horrible when I found you, I seriously thought they hurt you worse then they really did. I was so scared."

"Hmph. I look like a mummy. I do look horrible." Smirked Akito.

Aoi glared at him then smiled. "Nice to know you agree." They both sat there for a while. Aoi didn't feel like saying much and Akito well he never does. Aoi then got up. Akito looked up at her. "Well its almost tome for bed. I better get going. You just stay here and rest up. I'll see yah in the morning kay?" She smiled and left the room shutting the door behind her. 'I swear to god, if it wasn't for the black and green hair and green eyes, she would be a second Kurata.' He lay back down and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Your answer is?" asked an impatient Ragikou.

"Yes Ragikou. I will be your girlfriend." Said a smiling Sana.

Ragikou couldn't believe his ears. After years of trying, he had finally gotten her. The girl of his dreams. He smiled so big that it could out beat the jokers smile. He went and hugged Sana with all his force. HE laughed and said "I promise Sana you wont regret it! You won't I swear!"

Sana smiled and laughed with him. She couldn't help but hug him back.

'Maybe this wont be so bad after all.'

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I know your probably hating me about pairing Sana up with Ragikou but remember this is a Sana and Akito fic! It just builds up all the drama which makes the story even better(: Oh and for you Naruto fans don't forget to check out my new one-shot Someone who cares.! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh by the way. I will probably be posting one or two more chapters this week cuz im off. Just in case I don't post one till after thanksgiving, Happy thianksgiving everyone!(: **

**Sana: Can I please say the last part!!!!!!**

**Akito: Shut up. You're acting like a five year old.**

**(Hammer smack)**

**Sana: Akito no one invited you into this! **

**Me: Okay okay Sana you can do it. **

**Akito: (Sweat drop while rubbing his now sore head.)**

**Sana: Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


End file.
